What If It Was Him?
by CDGirl4Game
Summary: Takes place in New Moon after Edward left.What if Jasper came back? What if Jasper fell for Bella? Their love starts to bloom, but what if someone came back? Who will Bella choose? Will she forgive Edward and choose Jasper? Or will she stay with Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys! So this is my first time to make a fanfic. Ok. I don't want to sound desperate but... I really, really, REALLY appreciate it if you leave me a review. Oh yeah, btw this fanfic is strictly Jasper/Bella**

**DISCLAIMER: **_***sigh***_** I don't own Twilight (too bad) or any of the characters. But I did thought of the plot. **

Chapter 1 – Hello Again

Bella POV

I glanced at the alarm clock that was sitting on my bedside table. It read: _12:04 AM_. I was sitting on the edge of my bed with my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ which was resting on my lap. I put my book aside and stood up. It's exactly been 4 months since _he_ left me in the woods. I gasped at the sudden thought of _him_. My knees buckled underneath me I fell down to my knees and grabbed my chest to try to fight the tears that were fighting its way out. I took in deep breaths. Even if I fought the tears from coming, it would never be enough to keep the pain away. _He doesn't want me anymore. He said so himself. I'm not good enough for him._ I grasped my chest tighter.

No Bella. You can't keep on thinking about _him. He_ doesn't know what he did to me. For 4 months, I was a living dead. He took everything away from me. When he left, it felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. He was like my air. My sunshine. My _everything._ I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt the hot tears that were falling down my cheeks.

I stood up, wiping the tears from my face. I dragged myself to my bed and pulled the quilt just up to my shoulders. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jasper POV

I ran away like I used to do every night. But I always end up in a familiar house in Forks. I never knew why I keep coming back. It's been 3 months since I separated with the Cullens. I couldn't take it anymore, the emotions that were radiating through them. Sadness, Grievance, Dullness and above all _Blame_. I know that deep down they blamed me for having to move to Alaska. I didn't want to attack Bella on her last birthday. I couldn't take in their emotions. So I ran away. I told Alice to not look for me and she obliged.

Every night, I would go to Bella's house. I would go there to check on her, so that I wouldn't worry. It is my fault that Edward and the rest of us had to leave her. Because we were all constant threats to her safety. So I did what I did every night. I went to check on Bella.

As I was standing outside her house, I couldn't help to think what would happen if I never attacked her. Edward would be happy. Alice would be happy too. Everyone would be.

I climbed the tree near her window, and I swung myself into the open window. I landed softly on my heels, not wanting to wake her up. I saw her asleep, covered in her quilt. I could feel fear, pain, hurt and emptiness radiating off her. I couldn't stand her emotions as they flooded me. I dropped on my knees, clutching my shoulders. She was having a nightmare as usual. She sat upright and let out a blood-tingling shriek. I stood up quickly and was about to bolt out the window when her next words made me freeze.

"Jasper?"

Bella POV

I woke up with another loud shriek. I looked around me and was relieved when I realized that I was still in the confines of my room. I exhaled, relieved that Charlie was still snoring. I kept him up almost every night because I had troubles of going back to sleep after having nightmares.

I was about to lie down again until I saw him.

"Jasper?" I uttered in disbelief. He looked as shock as I was. I didn't know what his reason was for coming here but I didn't care. I immediately jumped out of bed and went straight to him. I literally flung myself to him. Locking my arms around his neck.

"Jasper? Is that really you?" I cried. "Yes darlin'" he said in his Southern accent. He didn't hug me back. Then that's when it hit me! I quickly let go of him and muttered a silent apology. I took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow "not that I don't want you here" I added hastily. He smiled "I don't think you'd like it if I tell you." He pushed me gently and made me sit on my bed. He sat beside me. I just looked at him, not knowing what he means.

"Is he... Are they... here with you?" I asked.

"No Bella. It's just me." He sighed. Oh. _He_ wasn't here. I nodded, not knowing what to say. "You should go back to sleep Bella. It's getting pretty late."

"But I'm not yet sleepy" I said stubbornly. He chuckled.

"Still stubborn I see?" I sighed. He stood up and turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. He turned around.

"Jasper, please don't leave." I begged. He was silent, just staring at me. "Jasper please! Please stay" I cried. He let out a breath of air.

"Just one night" he agreed. I grinned and lay down. I patted the space beside me. I just realized what I did and suddenly I blushed. I didn't want him to think I was making a move at him. He chuckled and lay beside me. I faced his chest and grab a hold on his hand. He flinched at my touch but softened up.

I finally fell asleep with no worries for the first time.

Jasper POV

"Jasper, please don't leave." she begged. I remained silent, just staring at her. "Jasper please! Please stay" she cried. I looked into her chocolate eyes and there was no way I could resist her. I let out a breath of air.

"Just one night" I agreed. She grinned and lay down. She surprised me by patting the space beside her. She suddenly blushed a beautiful scarlet, embarrassed. I thought her blush was lovely. I lay beside her, breathing evenly. She turned her face to my side and took my hand. I flinched at her touch. Her touch sent a shock through my arm. It was nice. I liked it. What the hell Jasper. Why the heck would you think being touched by your brother's love be nice?

I looked at the sleeping face of the angelic girl lying beside me. I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and watched her sleep.

**A/N: How was that for a first chapter? Pretty good huh? Lol. Reviews please! You better give me reviews so I would write the second chapter! Haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haloo! :)) I'm back! Missed me? Hihi lol. Ok so here's chapter 2! This chapter is longer than the first chapter. Dont worry guys, I'm gonna try and make all of my chapters better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (aww! :c ) Not even the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

The next day, I woke up with a ray of sunlight on my face. I sat upright, looking around frantically. Jasper wasn't in my room. I began to feel strongly anxious. He said he wouldn't leave.

"Mornin' doll." Jasper was suddenly there, standing in the doorway. I smiled widely. Before I knew what I was doing I jumped of the bed and launched myself in his open arms and hugged him with all my might. "I thought you left me!" I accused. I took a step back so I could look at him. "I'm sorry darlin'" he said in his Southern accent and a grin. I love his accent. What the fuck Bella? Why do I suddenly find his accent nice, well _sexy_ to be exact? I shook my head, as if to make my thoughts go away.

"So... What's confusing you?" he furrowed his brow as if he was troubled. I smiled a small smile before saying "It's nothing you need to worry about. So why were you not here when I woke up?" I changed the subject and pouted, my lower lip pushing out a little.

"Come on. I'll show you" he grinned from ear to ear. He put an arm around my shoulders which sent a shiver down my spine. He dropped his arm when he felt me shiver. "Oh. Sorry" he mumbled.

"No, no. It's okay. I like it" I realized what I said and I felt the blood rise up to my cheeks. My heart hammered in its cage. He was taken aback at what I said. But he shrugged it off and wound his arm back to my shoulder. He pulled me down the stairs and we stopped in the kitchen. On the dining table was eggs and bacon.

"What's this?" I asked stupidly. It's obvious that eggs and bacons were there on the table. Duh. "I made you breakfast" he smiled. "I hope you don't mind though" he added when I didn't say anything.

"Thank you Jasper" I smiled. His arm was still around me and now I was feeling a little tired of standing so I sat on a chair. I started gobbling on the breakfast he made me. When I finished, I put the dishes in the sink. I was about to wash them when he stopped me. "You go take a shower and take care of your human needs. I'll take care of the dishes. A little water won't trouble me" he joked. I chuckled then made my way up the stairs.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth well. I put on my favourite dark blue washed jeans, a yellow tank top and topped it with a green hoodie and sneakers. I zipped my hoodie up to the bottom of my boobies. I usually wear my hair down but today, I decided to tie it with a scrunchie. I snatched my bag and made my way down.

Jasper was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. When he saw me in sight, he gasped and stared at me for a minute or two. When I caught him staring he would've blushed if he could. His mouth was hanging open. "I'm going to school now" I said softly. He nodded. "Let me drive you" I tossed him the car keys and he caught it swiftly. _Nice reflexes_, I said mentally. He opened the front door for me and I ran to my truck. Being the clumsiest person in the world, I slipped on the wet pavement. I closed my eyes, waiting for my bottom to hit the hard cement. But I realized that a pair of stone cold arms caught my fall. He gently pushed me back up.

I blushed furiously. He laughed. I got in my truck, and within a mili-second he was in the driver's seat. He put the keys on ignition, and drove me to school. The ride to school was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. I would sometimes catch him stealing glances at me, and I would blush a deep red. We reached school in 10 minutes. He got out of the car in human speed and went to the passenger's side. He opened my door and I hopped down.

"Thanks for the ride" I smiled widely. He bowed like a gentleman and said "No problem, Miss Swan" he said in his _amazingly soothing_ accent. I looked at him, his honey blond hair. That's when I noticed. Before his hair was curly, but now it was straight! I stared at him incredulously. "What are you gawking at?" he demanded. "Wasn't your hair curly before?" I could feel my eyes widening.

"Yeah. My hair is naturally straight. Alice just made me curl my hair." He started to look worried. "You don't like my real hair?" My draws dropped. "Not like it? I love it. It suits you. It's very, very nice" I gushed in one breath. He smiled at me. I was taken aback. He smiled a naughty smile. I looked into his butterscotch eyes and felt myself getting lost in there for a moment.

"You're going to be late darlin'" he said matter-of-factly. _Darlin'_ I like the sound of that. I suddenly felt tingly inside. I looked up to him, meeting his eyes and smiled sweetly. "Cya later" I said and then I skipped to class, well not literally skipped. But you get my point.

I don't know what's happening to me. Why do I suddenly feel nice when I'm around Jasper? Why did I feel nervous when he touches me? Why I felt tingly when he called me darlin'? I guess there's only one answer : _I'm falling for Jasper_. I made my way to class, horrified, not because of me falling for him, but because that he might not feel the same way.

Jasper POV

I glanced at the alarm clock at the bedside table of Bella. The clock read: _6:41AM_. She's going to wake up soon. I looked at Bella's sleeping face and admired how her lips would pout from time to time. I gently removed my hand from hers and got off the bed, trying not to wake her up. I opened the door and closed it gently. I went to the kitchen to make her some breakfast. I scanned the fridge and grabbed two eggs and a strip of bacon from the freezer. I cracked the eggs and put them in a bowl. I whisked it using a fork. I fried the bacon as best as I could. I didn't know if it was good enough to eat, because we vampires don't really have a good taste for human food.

After cooking, I took a plate from the cupboard and put the eggs and bacon, and laid the plate on the dining table. I was about to make a glass of juice when I felt a strong wave of anxiety hit me. I know it wasn't my emotions, so I ran as fast as I could to Bella. I saw her sitting upright with a sad look on her face. I leaned on the doorframe and chirped "Mornin' doll" her head whipped in my direction and a smile spread on her face. She jumped off the bed and ran towards me. I opened my arms and she literally lunged at me. "I thought you left me!" she cried. I felt happiness and pure joy coming from her. I didn't know I made her _that_ happy. A wide grin quickly spread on my face from that thought.

My grin faltered a little when she took a step back. "I'm sorry darlin'" I said in my Southern accent. I suddenly felt her emotions. _Lust _and _longing_. I didn't know where that came from, but I couldn't care less. Then I felt confusion. She shook her head as if to clear her mind. I furrowed my brown. What's wrong with Bella? And why am I suddenly so concerned? I didn't care if I was overreacting but I felt like I needed to take her in my arms and offer her the world.

"So... What's confusing you?" I asked. Concern and love obviously heard in my voice. I looked at her intently and she just stood there with a small smile on her face. "It's nothing you need to worry about. So why were you not here when I woke up?" she changed the subject so I didn't push her about our previous topic. She pouted, her lower lip pushing out a little. I looked at her luscious lips and I suddenly had the urge to kiss her like there's no tomorrow.

I was out of my mental train of thought. I grinned down at her, remembering the breakfast I prepared for Bella. "Come on. I'll show you." The excitement in my voice, clearly shown. I put an arm around her shoulders. When our skins touched, ripples of _pleasurable_ electricity spread in my arm. She shivered at my touch. I grudgingly dropped my arm. "Oh sorry" I mumbled softly.

"No, no. It's okay. I like it" she said hastily. I was shocked at what she said but at the same time extremely happy. Blood flooded her cheeks and she blush a deep red. I swear that if my heart was beating right now, it would've beat like a hummingbird at the sight of her blush. I wanted nothing more but to caress her cheek. _Cut it out Jasper_, I said mentally. Her heart was suddenly beating wildly. I made her nervous. I grinned in my mind. I wound my arm back onto her shoulders. I dragged her down to the kitchen.

She eyed the breakfast I prepared her. "What's this?" she said, an eyebrow raised at me. "I made you breakfast" I said nicely. She didn't say anything for a moment so I added " I hope you don't mind though" I added.

She beamed at me "Thank you, Jasper" she sat on one of the chairs and started feasting on the little treat I made her. When she was done eating, she put the dishes in the sink and was about to start washing them when I stopped her and said "You go take a shower and take care of your human needs. I'll take care of the dishes. A little water won't trouble me" I joked. She chuckled and went upstairs. I started washing the dishes. I heard the water starting from upstairs. After five minutes, I've washed and dried the dishes. I placed them back in the cupboard and stood there, waiting for Bella.

Minutes later, I heard the water stop and the door being open and closed. I started pacing, looking at my surroundings. A few moments later, I heard Bella coming down, so I parked myself at the bottom of the stairs. I took in a shocked breath and my jaws dropped at the sight in front of me. Bella was wearing a pair of blue washed jeans, a yellow tank top and a green hoodie that was zipped to the bottom of her boobies, and sneakers. Her hair was tied in a tight ponytail, which was secured by a scrunchie. She looked beautiful. No, _perfect_ seems to be the correct word. Thin locks of her beautiful chestnut hair were cupping her face. Usually, brown eyes are dull and boring, but hers were twinkling with magnificence.

I came out of my mental trace when she said "I'm going to school now" she said softly. I nodded in agreement. "Let me drive you" She tossed me the car keys and I caught it with ease. I felt admiration come from her. I grinned.

I opened the door for her and she got out and ran to her truck. The pavement was wet, so she slipped. But, I managed to catch her before her butt hit the pavement. She blushed that beautiful deep red. For a second, I was dazed. But, I laughed it off so she wouldn't notice. She got in the passenger's seat and I went to the driver's seat in inhuman speed.

I drove to Forks. Along the way, I would sneak glances at her and when she'd catch me, she would blush. We rode in silence, none of us bothering to make small talk. We arrived Forks High in 10 minutes, because this stupid truck would only go at 45. I parked the car and got out to open her door for her. I made my way to her side in human speed. I could hear girls, giggling behind me. I ignored them all and focused only on Bella.

I opened her car door and she hopped down. "Thanks for the ride" she smiled widely. I bowed politely. "No problem, Miss Swan" I said in my accent. She was staring at me, she seems to be dazzled. I felt longing, lust, and adoration coming from her. Deep, deep down, that made me very happy. She stared at me for what seems like forever. The same emotions coming from her. Curiosity got me so I said

"What are you gawking at?" she blinked, staring at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "Wasn't your hair curly before?" her eyes widening more. "Yeah. My hair is naturally straight. Alice just made me curl my hair." I said coolly. I suddenly felt worried because she might not like it . "You don't like my real hair?" her jaw dropped.

"Not like it? I love it. It suits you. It's very, very nice" she gushed in one breath. I smiled at her. We just stood there looking at each other. I was staring at her eyes, she was looking into mine. It's like she can see through my soul.

"You're going to be late darlin'" I said matter-of-factly. I felt a strong wave of _pure admiration_ from her. I stared at her. Boring my eyes into hers. She stared at me under her eyelashes. Then I felt my head spinning when she smiled at me. It wasn't just a smile. It was a sweet smile. It was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I was completely dazzled by this mortal. "Cya later" she said, then she turned around and made her way to class.

I just stood there, watching her walk away. Why was I so concerned? Why am do I feel pleasure from her touch? Why did I have the need to touch her? To kiss her? Why am I dazzled by her? That's when it hit me. _I was falling in love with Isabella Swan_. But it was only one night. I wasn't close to her before. How could I fall for her in one night? Is this what Edward felt when he's around Bella? Wanting to give her the world? Wanting to protect her from everything, even from an insect.

Many questions flooded my mind. But I couldn't care less. _I was falling in love with Bella. _I turned around and walked away with a big grin on my face.

_I really am falling in love with her._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey! So did ya like it? I hope ya did. Please leave me some reviews! It would make me more enthusiastic to write the next chap if you left me some reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hellooo folks! Here's chapter 3. It's longer :) I'm gunna try to post chapter 4 tomorrow. Leave me some revieews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (boo!) Not even the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Bella POV

This day was killing me. It was already bad enough that I had to run in to Mike thrice today, just so he can ask me out. This boy never gives up. I'm really looking forward for school to end. By the time the bell for lunch rang, I tried to eat as slow as I can to pass time. Mike wouldn't even let me take a bite of my pizza without him asking me stupid questions. I was relieved when the bell for 6th period rang. That means that I'm close to dismissal. I had English after lunch and Mike trailed behind me. He kept asking me if I've seen the new romantic comedy movie called _Lovers in the Lane_, and I told him 'no' several times.

Mike and I headed for English class. When we got there Mr. Banner wasn't there yet (thankfully). The last bell rang, insuring us that class would begin. As usual, Mr. Banner came in one minute late, because he is 'fashionably late' as he once said.

When he started with the lesson, I opened my notebook and started doodling stick figures. I sat near the window and Mike sat behind me. Every minute, he would ask me some questions and I would pretend that I didn't hear him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure move in the trees. I slowly tilted my head to the direction of the windows. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jasper was sitting on a branch, staring eye to eye with me. I gave him an are-you-crazy look. He just smiled at me and chuckled. Of course I couldn't hear him. Duh. He mouthed, _don't worry_. I nodded once. I looked around the classroom to see if anyone was looking. When I made sure no one was watching, I turned to Jasper and gave him a smile. He smiled back.

In less than a second, he was gone. "Miss Swan, would you like to tell me who said this line '_She is abused, stolen from me, and corrupted by spells and medicines'?_" he raised an eyebrow at me.

I stood there, not knowing the answer. I looked back outside the window, and saw Jasper, perched on a branch. I bit my lip and gave him a help-me look. _Bra_, he mouthed. What the fuck? Bra? I think Jasper doesn't know the answer too. Then I realized, _Brabantio_. I grinned

"Uhh. Brabantio?" I muttered. Mr. Banner nodded and said "Pay more attention!" He went back to writing on the board and I went back to doodling.

When the bell for dismissal rang, I half-run, half-walked to the parking lot. A big smile crossed my face when I saw Jasper, leaning on the passenger's door. Once he saw me, he smiled that sexy smile of his. I started walking to him when someone called my name.

"Bella!" the familiar voice of Jessica Stanley said. I turned around to see Jess hobbling towards me.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" she usually ignores me and I don't know why she's talking to me. I found out the answer when she flashed a flirty smile at Jasper. Jessica slipped an arm through my arm, and started dragging me to where Jasper was standing.

"Hello, doll" Jasper greeted in his accent. Before I had a chance to mutter a hello, Jessica beat me to it. "Hey Jasper. How you doing? Long time no see" For starters, Jasper wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be in college. It was obvious that Jessica was flirting with Jasper (well trying). I had an urge to claw her eyes out.

"Jessica." Jasper nodded in her direction, but didn't even spare her a look. "So Jasper. You want to go hang out Friday night?" Jessica said in her sluttiest tone. That's it. I started getting pissed at her. I don't know why, but I wanted to pull her hair out. I imagined horrible things happening to Jessica in my head. But I got out of it when Jasper put an arm around my waist.

"Thank you, but no. Bella and I already have plans." He said, still not breaking eye contact with me. Jessica walked away mumbling something too low to hear. I realized that Jasper's arm was still around my waist. And let me tell you, my heart rate started to accelerate at his touch. He opened the passenger door and I got in. He walked to the driver's side in human speed because there were people around us.

When he got in, he put the keys in the ignition and the truck roared to life. The drive home was quiet like the drive this morning. None of us bothered to say something for the sake of making a conversation. The quietness was soothing.

10 minutes later, we got to my house. I was about to open the door but he beat me to it. He grinned and so did I. "How was your day?" he opened the front door for me, like the gentleman he is. "It's okay I guess." I went upstairs to put my bag away while Jasper followed behind.

"So tell me, why were you on that tree?" I threw my bag on my desk chair, kicked my shoes off and laid down on the bed. He sat on the edge and I noticed that his eyes were lighter. "Why are your eyes a lighter shade? Did you go hunting today?" he grinned.

"Woah there. Give me time to answer" he ran his hand through his tousled hair. "First of all, I was up on that tree so you wouldn't worry about me leaving. And yes, I did hunt." I nodded. I thought that he was going to stand up, but he surprised me by lying beside me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. I faced him and he faced me. He placed a cold hand on my cheek, and I shivered from his touch. He laughed. His smile faded when he traced the dark circles under my eyes.

"You haven't been getting any sleep" he said it not as a question but as a fact. "Yeah. The nightmares keep me up." I furrowed my brow, thinking. I remembered that he didn't tell me why he was here. He ran his thumb on my brow, smoothing it out.

"Jasper?" I asked. He looked at me "Yes?"

"You still haven't told me why you're here." He sighed. It was silent for a long time, until he spoke.

"After your birthday party, Edward told us that we all have to leave. He stayed behind for a few days. Me and the rest went to Alaska. Throughout my stay there, everyone was dull and lifeless. Being an empath, I felt all the emotions that were radiating off them. I couldn't stand it anymore. The dullness and lifelessness, I could stand. But deep, deep down, I felt that they were blaming me. I never wanted to attack you, Bella. The monster got the best of me. So as I was saying, I couldn't stand their emotions, so I ran away. I told Alice to not look for my future." He paused for awhile while I laid there staring at him. I took in all of his beautiful features. The way his hair would brush is eyebrows, the way his lips would tilt up.

"Bella." He whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. I remained silent. "Bella, I never meant to attack you. Please understand that I never want any of that to happen. I'm so—" I put a finger on his lip to silence him before he got to apologize.

"Jasper." I breathed. "I never blamed you. Don't apologize." I said angrily. He just looked at me as I had seven heads. "How can you forgive me so easily?" he asked. I brushed his hair from his face, and he shivered from my touch, which made me smile.

"Because there's nothing to forgive. I never held it against you. So don't ever ap—" Before I finished my sentence, his lips crashed to mine. At first I was taken aback. But after a second or two, I closed my eyes and started kissing him back, while my heart rate accelerated. A second later, he was on top of me. He deepened the kiss by running his tongue on my bottom lip. I welcomed him by opening my mouth slightly. Jasper's tongue invaded my mouth, and our tongues swivelled together. Edward never kissed me like this before. This was the first time that I thought of him without hurting emotionally.

After a few minutes, I had to pull back because I needed to breathe. When I pulled back, a flash of hurt crossed his face. I thought that he was thinking that I'm rejecting him. I couldn't stand him being hurt so I cupped both sides of his face and pulled him to me. He kissed me back almost immediately. Edward's face flashed through my mind. I still love him. But he hurt me. I pushed all of my thoughts aside, and focused only on Jasper, who was now sending waves of love to me. I sent him my love too.

After a few minutes, he was the one who pulled back. I didn't argue because I needed to breathe. Stupid human breathing. He smiled me a loving smile. He got off of me and lay beside me. "You're tired." He said matter-of-factly. I nodded, not wanting to argue. He sent waves of calm to me. I suddenly felt sleepy.

I cuddled in his chest, resting my lips on the crook of his neck. He buried his face in my hair and eagerly put an arm on my waist. "Jasper." I said. He breathed on my hair. Deep, soothing breaths. "Yes love?" I cuddled closer to him. "Are you going to leave?" I choked, a sob building in my chest. He slightly pushed me back so I could see him.

"I will never leave you, until you want me away." With that, he sent a big wave of calm and I stifled a yawn. He kissed my hair and sang me a song.

_Hey Yeahh__  
__I know how it feels to be alone__  
__I know_

_I know__  
__What is like to be afraid__  
__Scared to face another day_

_When you needed an angel__  
__To flight to my side__  
__Somebody to save me__  
__From the dark and lonely night_

_When you needed to__  
__Feel love, feel love__  
__Here in my life__  
__I found you__  
__I found you_

_Inside I was looking for__  
__A face to hide__  
__then I saw you __  
__Shining right up in my sun__  
__And I knew you were the one_

_When you needed an angel__  
__To flight to my side__  
__Somebody to save me__  
__From the dark and lonely night__  
__When you needed to__  
__Feel love, feel love__  
__Here in my life__  
__I found you_

_Hmmm I found you__  
__Your the wind that caries me__  
__My every breath__  
__Every deep__  
__I can see forever in your eyes_

_When you needed an angel__  
__To flight to my side__  
__Somebody to save me__  
__From the dark and lonely night__  
__When you needed to__  
__Feel love, feel love__  
__Here in my life__  
__I found__  
__I found__  
__I found_

_Yeah, yeah right to my side__  
__Somebody to save me__  
__From the dark and lonely night__  
__Someday__  
__Dark and lonely night__  
__Right to my side__  
__Somebody to save me c'mon yeah__  
__In the dark and lonely night_

At the end of the song, I lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up with Charlie calling my name. "Bella!" I quickly got out of bed and ran to the hallway. I remembered that I didn't cook Charlie dinner. Charlie was at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Dad. Sorry I forgot to cook dinner, I fell asleep." I muttered. Charlie motioned for me to come downstairs. I hopped down the steps. "What's up?" I wondered. He walked to the phone. "Jacob left you a message" He went back to the living room to watch the game. I turned on the answering machine and heard Jake's deep voice. _Hey Bells, I really miss you. Can you come down here when you're free?_

I remembered all about Jacob, my werewolf best friend. It's been a week since I last saw him. "There's pizza in the oven!" Charlie called. I ran up to the stairs and yelled "Not hungry!" I went to my room and closed the door shut. I looked at my alarm clock and it read: _9:17 PM_. I unzipped my hoodie and tossed it in the rocking chair. I opened my closet and took off my pants. I put on the first pair of sweat pants that I saw. I picked up my pants and tossed it in the rocking chair.

"Hey! Watch it!" I jumped a little and turned around to see Jasper sitting on the rocking chair. My heart was beating loudly. I leaned on to my closet for support because he scared the shit out of me. He stood up and picked me up bridal style. "I'm sorry." He murmured. He set me on the bed and tucked me under the quilt. He lay beside me and started playing with my hair. I always felt calm when someone would play with my hair.

I yawned. He laughed. "You should get some more sleep." I turned around to face him. "I'm not sleepy!" I said. Actually, I was sleepy. But I was afraid that he would leave. I know that he felt fear coming from me. "Don't worry I ain't leaving" he smiled. He pecked me on the lips and started singing to me the song he sang earlier. I snuggled in his shoulder and gave it a kiss.

I didn't know if I was dreaming or not, but I heard him say: _"I love you, Bella"_ I was really sleepy. I wasn't sure if I was still awake, so I mumbled "I love you too, Jasper" with that, I completely lost consciousness.

Jasper POV

I was leaning on Bella's truck, waiting for classes to end. After a few more minutes, the bell finally rang. I saw people filing out of the building. I patiently waited for Bella to appear. A couple of minutes have passed, and I saw Bella exiting the building. She saw me, and a smile broke through her face. I widely grinned. Bella was making her way towards me but she skidded to a halt. She turned around when she heard someone call her. I noticed that the girl who called her was Jessica Stanley.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" I heard her say. Jessica turned to my direction and flashed me a dirty smile. She slipped her arm around Bella's and dragged Bella to where I was standing.

When they reached me, a bigger grin crossed my face. "Hello, doll" I said in my accent. Before Bella uttered a greeting, Jessica stepped forward and looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Hey Jasper. How you doing? Long time no see." I felt _lust_ coming from her. I was disgusted by the fact that she had the nerve to come up to me and make a move. Then I felt _anger_ coming from Bella.

"Jessica." I nodded in her direction, but I didn't spare her a look. "So Jasper. You want to go hang out Friday night?" I was about to say something when I felt _jealousy_ coming from Bella. To be honest, that amused me. Bella was jealous because of Jessica. I laughed mentally.

I stepped beside Bella, and put an arm around her waist. "Thank you, but no. Bella and I already have plans." I said without taking my eyes off of Bella. Jessica glared at Bella, and I felt an urge to get Bella behind me and protect her from this Jessica.

The Stanley girl turned around and walked away. "Luck bitch." She said too low.

Bella's heart drummed wildly. Cool, I was making her nervous. Like she made me nervous. I opened the passenger door and she got in. I crossed to the driver's side and got in. I fished the keys out of my pocket and stuck it in the ignition, and then the truck roared to life. I drove to Bella's house in the maximum speed of the old truck.

It was quiet during the ride home. I didn't find it awkward, I found it rather comfortable. We reached the house in 10 minutes. I got out of the car and opened Bella's door in quick speed. She grinned and so did I.

We walked up the porch steps and I opened the front door. "How was your day?" I asked, not for the sake of making a conversation, but because I was curious. "It's okay I guess." Bella ascended the stairs and I followed close behind. "So tell me, why were you on that tree?" She threw her bag on her desk chair and kicked her shoes off.

I remembered coaching Bella, earlier today. I chuckled mentally. I sat on the edge of her bed. I was about to answer her question when she fired another question at me. "Why are your eyes a lighter shade? Did you go hunting today?" I grinned at her. She's always so curious. It's like she always have to know everything.

"Woah there. Give me time to answer!" I exclaimed. I ran a hand through my hair. "First of all, I was up on that tree so you wouldn't worry about me leaving. And yes, I did hunt." She nodded for me to go on, but I don't have anything more to say. I turned around and lay down beside her. She seems surprised at my action. She raised one eyebrow and I shrugged.

She turned, so that her back was against the wall. I faced her. I noticed that she has dark circles under her eyes. She hasn't been getting any sleep. I wish I could do something to help her.

I smiled and placed a hand on her cheek and she shivered under my touch. I laughed at her sensitivity, and then stopped, remembering that my skin was ice cold. I felt my smile fade. I trace the dark circles under her eyes

I faced him and he faced me. He placed a cold hand on my cheek, and I shivered from his touch. He laughed. His smile faded when he traced the dark circles under my eyes.

"You haven't been getting any sleep" I declared. The twinkle in her eyes seemed to lessen. "Yeah. The nightmares keep me up." her brow scrunched. She wouldn't be having nightmares if I didn't attack her on her birthday. I ran a thumb on her brow and it smoothed out.

"Jasper?" she said in a tiny voice. I looked at her again, giving her all of my attention. "Yes?" I asked, wondering what was troubling this little beauty. "You still haven't told me why you're here." I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. I sighed. I lay silent, thinking of the correct words to say.

"After your birthday party, Edward told us that we all have to leave. He stayed behind for a few days. Me and the rest went to Alaska. Throughout my stay there, everyone was dull and lifeless. Being an empath, I felt all the emotions that were radiating off them. I couldn't stand it anymore. The dullness and lifelessness, I could stand. But deep, deep down, I felt that they were blaming me. I never wanted to attack you, Bella. The monster got the best of me. So as I was saying, I couldn't stand their emotions, so I ran away. I told Alice to not look for my future." I paused. She wasn't paying attention. She just lay there staring at me, like a blind man who's seen the light for the first time.

"Bella." I whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She remained silent. I was afraid that she would never forgive me. "Bella, I never meant to attack you. Please understand that I never want any of that to happen. I'm so—" She put a finger on my lip to shut me up. I took in deep breaths, breathing her sweet scent.

"Jasper." she breathed. "I never blamed you. Don't apologize." she said in an angry tone. I looked at her, bemused. How can she not be mad? She is so forgiving. So sincere. So good. "How can you forgive me so easily?" I asked. Before, I never understood why Edward fell in love with this creature. Now I know why.

She brushed the hair that was dangling on my eyes. Her warmth felt so good. I shivered from her touch, and she smiled.

"Because there's nothing to forgive. I never held it against you. So don't ever ap—" Before she finished what she had to say, I closed my eyes and decided to push my luck. I crashed my lips to hers. At first she was shocked, but it wasn't long before she started returning my kisses.

She felt so sweet. Better than anything I've ever tasted. Better than blood. I wanted more of her. In a second, I was on top her. I shifted, so that she wouldn't feel any of my weight. I ran my tongue on her bottom lip, and I felt her mouth open slightly. My tongue entered her mouth. I found her tongue and our tongues swivelled together. This felt so good. I could stay like this forever.

After a few minutes, Bella pulled back. I was upset. Hurt, actually. Now I know what rejection feels like. Before I knew it, Bella cradled my face and pulled me back to her. I kissed her back immediately. I sent her waves of love and I received love from her too.

Minutes later, I pulled back, remembering that she had to breathe. I looked at her, and smiled. I rolled back beside her. I felt her getting weak. "You're tired." I stated. Bella nodded once. I sent waves of calm. In a second, she started to feel drowsy because her eyes were now opening and closing. She cuddled close to me, resting her lips on the crook of my neck while I buried my face in her hair, breathing her scent. I put my arm on her waist. "Jasper." She said softly. I exhaled through my nose. "Yes love?" I asked, my voice filled with compassion.

"Are you going to leave?" she choked. She was about to cry. I pushed her a little so that I could see her beautiful brown eyes. "I will never leave you, until you want me away." I sent her another big wave of calm and she yawned. I kissed her hair and sang her a song.

_Hey Yeahh__  
__I know how it feels to be alone__  
__I know_

_I know__  
__What is like to be afraid__  
__Scared to face another day_

_When you needed an angel__  
__To flight to my side__  
__Somebody to save me__  
__From the dark and lonely night_

_When you needed to__  
__Feel love, feel love__  
__Here in my life__  
__I found you__  
__I found you_

_Inside I was looking for__  
__A face to hide__  
__then I saw you __  
__Shining right up in my sun__  
__And I knew you were the one_

_When you needed an angel__  
__To flight to my side__  
__Somebody to save me__  
__From the dark and lonely night__  
__When you needed to__  
__Feel love, feel love__  
__Here in my life__  
__I found you_

_Hmmm I found you__  
__Your the wind that caries me__  
__My every breath__  
__Every deep__  
__I can see forever in your eyes_

_When you needed an angel__  
__To flight to my side__  
__Somebody to save me__  
__From the dark and lonely night__  
__When you needed to__  
__Feel love, feel love__  
__Here in my life__  
__I found__  
__I found__  
__I found_

_Yeah, yeah right to my side__  
__Somebody to save me__  
__From the dark and lonely night__  
__Someday__  
__Dark and lonely night__  
__Right to my side__  
__Somebody to save me c'mon yeah__  
__In the dark and lonely night_

At the end of the song, she fell asleep almost immediately. A few minutes later, she was mumbling something in her sleep. "Don't leave. Please." She was dreaming of _him_. I felt hurt because of what she said. My heart ached. I was starting to feel rage building inside of me. "Jasper, don't leave me." When I heard that, I calmed down and felt happy. _Pure joy_. It's official, I, Jasper Whitlock is in love with Bella.

An hour later, I heard Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I heard the front door open and close and the tv being turned on. I closed my eyes, and ran away with happy thoughts. This was the closest I can get to dreaming.

A few hours later I heard Bella's dad call her. "Bella!" I jumped up from the bed and hid in her closet. Would her dad shoot me if he saw me lying with Bella in her bed? I smirked. He could try. I'm bullet-proof. I heard Bella bolt out the room. When she left, I got out of the closet and sat on the rocking chair. "Hey dad. Sorry I forgot to cook dinner, I fell asleep" I heard Bella say. I heard Bella's footsteps coming down the stairs. I'm glad that I have extra hearing abilities.

"What's up?" Bella said. I heard Charlie fidget. "Jacob left you a message" Charlie walked back to the living room and I hear the tv turn on. Bella must've turned on the answering machine. _Hey Bells, I really miss you. Can you come down here when you're free?_ I felt a strong wave of sadness from Bella. Then the answering machine beeped.

I suddenly felt jealousy. I wish Bella would miss me. "There's pizza in the oven!" I heard Charlie say. Bella's footsteps ran up the stairs. "Not hungry!" Bella yelled. The door to her bedroom opened and closed. I was still sitting in the rocking chair. She didn't see me because the lights were off.

I was surprised when Bella started stripping. She took off her hoodie and tossed it to the rocking chair. Coincidentally, it hit my face. She opened her closet and took off her pants. _Sexy_, I thought. The corner of my lip tilted up. She put on a gray sweatpants, picked up her jeans and tossed it to me. This time, it also hit my face.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said loud enough, but also low enough so that Charlie won't hear. She jumped a bit and turned around, her heartbeat like a hummingbird's. I must've scared her pretty bad. I felt guilty. I stood up and swept her up bridal style. "I'm sorry." I murmured. I lay her on the bed and tucked her under the quilt. I lay beside her and played with her hair, and then she started relaxing.

She stifled a yawn which made me laugh. "You should get some more sleep." She turned, her back against the wall so that she was facing me. "I'm not sleepy!" she said stubbornly. Gosh, she's so stubborn. I felt fear radiating from her, and I realized why she's afraid. "Don't worry I ain't leaving." I smiled at her, and pecked her on the lips. I sang the song I sang earlier. She snuggled closer and kissed my shoulder.

She was already asleep. "I love you, Bella." I said. It's true. I really do love her. I love the way she blushes. I love the way her hair falls behind her back. I love the way her eyes would glisten. I love everything about her. She surprised me by saying "I love you too, Jasper." With that, she exhaled. I didn't know she heard me. But I couldn't care any less. I was so damn happy. I'm the happiest man alive. Well, happiest man walking.

I continued playing with her hair and breathed her scent.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so how was Chapter 3? Did ya like it? Come now! Leave me some reviews so I would write chap'er 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 4. I hope y'all like it! Don't forget to leave me some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I don't own any of the characters either.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Jasper POV

I lay there, staring at the ceiling beside the new love of my life. I stood up and walked over to her small shelf. I shuffled through her many CDs. I noticed that most of them were from Edward because they have tags that say:

_Bella,_

_I love you._

_-Edward_

I admit that I was a little jealous because I haven't given Bella anything. Yet. I should give her something really special. I counted all the CDs. The result was 24. 18 CDs were from Edward and the remaining 6 must have been bought by Bella. I noticed that the 18 CDs that were from Edward are classical music and the 6 were Indie rock bands. I took the 6 CDs in my hands and read the artists' names. _Ra Ra Riot, Eleventh Dream Day, Limbeck; The Album Leaf, Halifax _and _The Breeders_.

I realized that Bella and I had so much more in common. We both like Indie rock music. I always thought that she was like Edward, enjoys crappy classical music, but boy was I wrong.

I put the CDs back on the shelf. I sat on the rocking chair and started rocking. I closed my eyes. I wondered why Bella and I weren't close before. Edward always made sure that we weren't near each other. He said that my self-control was poor. He said that I could kill Bella in any second. I never really paid any attention to Bella, afraid that I might get tempted to suck her dry.

That's when it hit me! Edward was keeping me away from Bella not because of my poor self-control, but because that he knows that Bella and I have things in common that they don't have, and he knows that if we get close, he thinks that we might... click!

I looked over at Bella who was sleeping peacefully. I haven't told Bella that Alice and I were divorced since before she went to Forks. Alice hated me, loathed me to be honest. She hated my past, and my scars were a significant sign of my past. Since Alice always has to be perfect, she hated the fact that I was not.

I stood up and went in front of the full length mirror. I took off my sweater and stared at my arms and chest that were covered in scars. I hate my scars! It just reminded me of my past. It reminded me of taking lives that were not mine. A memory of me ripping a newborn flashed through my mind. I shivered from the memory. I didn't notice the anger I was radiating. It must've waked Bella, because she sat upright.

"So beautiful." She murmured sleepily. I crossed the room in inhuman speed. I sat on the bed and cupper her face. "You're mistaken, Bella." How can she think that I'm beautiful? Can she not see the scars that are forever marked on me?

"I'm not beautiful, Bella. You're crazy! Don't you see these scars? These are my battle scars." I continued and looked away. I know I was overreacting, but I don't want her to expect too much from me. I can never be as beautiful as Edward. She made me look at her. I faced her and saw disgust in her eyes. I always knew this day would come, where she would loathe me like Alice did. I had to look away.

"Mr. Whitlock, you don't see yourself clearly" she said in a harsh tone. Bella patted my cheek so that I was looking at her again. This time, I realized that the disgust on her face was not because she finds me disgusting, but because of what I said. "Jasper." She said more softly. "Your scars are beautiful. Your scars _are not_ there to make you remember what you _are_. Your scars _are _there to make you remember what you _were_." She said the words clear and sincere. If I was able to cry, I would have. "Your scars symbolize your braveness. Not your braveness when you're fighting, but the braveness that you had when you turned away from that kind of lifestyle. Don't you see how good you are? Don't you feel th—" I stopped her from talking and pressed my lips to her. She kissed me back with such love and passion that it was overflowing. I've never felt so loved.

A few minutes later, I decided to pull back, remembering that she have to go to sleep. When I pulled bacl, she pouted. I laughed at the sight of her. I pushed her back gently and lay down beside her. I pulled the quilt up to her tummy. She stifled a yawn and buried her face in my chest. I ran my hand up and down her back. "Jasper." She said softly. I hugged her closer to me, and then kissed her forehead. "Yes?" I asked.

"Will you sing me a song?" It was clear in her voice that she's getting sleepy. "Sure, anything for you." I said. It's true that I'd do anything for Bella, knowing that she loves me. I thought of a song that I would sing for her. It seems to be the perfect song. _Rain Falls Down _ by _We The Kings._

_I'm only sure of one thing__  
__That's you right now__  
__I hear your voice__  
__And what we talk about__  
__And I'm trying to say__  
__It won't come out__  
__Yeah I'm trying to fix this broken mouth_

___There's so much more that I want to tell Bella, but I'm afraid that she'll judge me. I want to tell her my past, my secrets. _

_And I'm wishing that I could take your hand__  
__And set you on some untouched land__  
__Just so you are never sad again__  
__And the world you have known will somehow end_

_There's a beating to your heart__  
__That I just can't be apart_

___It's true that her heartbeat has a special rhythm to it. It's like I can hear it from miles away. I glanced at Bella, she was already asleep, but I continued on with the song._

_I can feel the rain fall down on us together__  
__Just wait for the sunshine__  
__Let's wait for the new day__  
__When we can't get away__  
__It's me and you held close together__  
__Hold on for the long ride__  
__This won't be easy, tonight_

_To hear my voice and know that I am here__  
__I'm always there to wipe away your tears__  
__I lay your hair behind your gentle ear__  
__And tell you there is nothing more to fear_

I'll always be here for Bella until she shoos me away, but I wish that day won't come. _  
_

_You are the reason I am the best I'll be__  
__So let me stitch your heart so it won't bleed_

___I want to help Bella mend her broken heart. I want to help her forget Edward and the pain he left behind._

_And I won't rest until you finally breathe__  
__'Cause I still love you more than anything_

_There's a beating to your heart__  
__That I just can't be apart_

_I can feel the rain fall down on us together__  
__Just wait for the sunshine__  
__Let's wait for the new day__  
__When we can't get away__  
__It's me and you held close together__  
__Hold on for the long ride__  
__This won't be easy, tonight_

___I know that I'll be there for Bella through the good and the bad. If I'm not there to be with her in her worst, then I'm not worthy to be with her when she's at her best. _

_I can feel the rain fall down__  
__I can see the clouds leaving town__  
__I can tell your life's turned around__  
__And I can hear you singing so loud, now_

_I can feel the rain fall down on us together__  
__Just wait for the sunshine__  
__Let's wait for the new day__  
__When we can't get away__  
__It's me and you held close together__  
__Hold on for the long ride__  
__This won't be easy, tonight__  
__This won't be easy, tonight_

___It's just me and Bella, though this relationship won't be easy. A lot of hearts will break, but I'm prepared to fight for her. _

I closed my eyes and thought about Alice and Bella. I could never play with Alice's hair. It was too short. I could never kiss her without her fussing about her clothes getting rumpled, but I still love Alice. She was the one who saved me from being a murderer. But, I love Bella more. I love Bella more than I love myself.

I remember that it's been 3 months since I last changed clothes. I decided to change my outfit, not for fashion but because its getting rather dirty. I stood up gently, not wanting to wake her up. I walked to the window and opened it. I jumped down, landing on my heels without a thud. I ran to the old Cullen house. No one's been here for a long time. I ran up to my old room and ransacked the closet. There were a lot of clothes that were left here. I took the first sweater and jeans I first laid eyes on. I want to go back to Bella as soon as possible. I hastily put them on.

I ran back to Bella's house as fast as I can. I slowed down to a human pace when I reached her block. Suddenly, I was afraid, terrified. I realized that they weren't coming from me. They were coming from Bella. My eyes were already wide but they widened more when I hear her scream. I kicked myself for leaving her, and ran to her house in inhuman speed, not caring if people saw me or not. I climbed the tree and flung myself to the window. I looked around the room for any sense of danger. There was none. I looked at Bella, who was sitting upright on the bed with a horrified look. I walked to sit beside her.

"What happened?" I asked, brushing her hair from her face. "Nightmare." She choked. Tears were flooding her eyes, but Bella kept brave and blinked them away. That's one thing I adore about her the most. She's brave. I cradled her in my arms and lay her down. I held her hand, like she did on the first night I was here. I sent her waves of calm and she stifled a sigh.

When the sun shone, I heard Charlie getting up. I hid in Bella's closet. Surely, the bedroom door opened and Charlie peeked in. He left and closed the door. Minutes later, I heard the cruiser pull away. I got out of the closet and tiptoed to the sleeping Bella. I kissed her forehead and woke her up. "Bella." I cooed.

She stirred and made a funny sound. I chuckled to myself. "Bella. Wake up." I said a little more loudly. She sat up and glared at me. "What?" she asked.

"You're going to be late." She absorbed what I said and bolted for the bathroom. I laughed out loud. "Not funny!" She yelled. I opened her closet. I picked out a cotton off-shoulder sweater and a pair of jeans. I also got her underwear. I laid them all on the bed and patiently waited for her return. I heard the water turn off and the bathroom door open and close. She entered her room and saw the clothes lying on the bed. She looked at me and gave me a hug. "Thanks." She murmured. I kissed her forehead, and turned around to give her privacy.

I turned around and so did she. She opened her closet and got out her black ballet flats. She slipped them on and grabbed her bag. I saw Bella's neck and there were two hickeys. "Bella, there seems to be a problem" I said. I pointed to her neck. She went in front of the mirror and her face flushed. She brushed her hair forward so that it was covering those hickeys. She got out and I followed behind. She went in to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. I went outside to her truck.

She got in and I started to drive. "I'm going to La Push later." She said. I nodded. "Oh." Was all I managed to say. I have to admit that I'm not a fan of that idea. I wanted to spend every second with Bella, but if she wants to go to La Push then I won't stop her. I don't want to be the barrier to her wants.

"But if you don't want, I can stay home." I looked at her. "I'm not Edward, Bella. I'll always be happy with what you want." I smiled at her. She scooted closer to me and held my hand. "What are you going to do later?" she asked.

"I might go hunt." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before Charlie does."

"I'll be waiting at the border." The ride to school was short. I parked her truck in the parking lot. We both got out. "See ya later, alligator." She giggled at her 'joke'. I rolled my eyes at her. She stood on her tiptoes and gave me a quick kiss. She walked away and waved goodbye.

I went to the woods, where I was not seen by anyone. I sat on a fallen branch. "So Jasper, what are you going to do today?" I asked myself. I decided to buy myself a ride. I ran to the Cullen house. I bounced up the stairs and went to my old room. Under the bed, I took a large stash of money.

I went back to the highway and hailed for a cab. "Where to, sir?" the driver said. I thought about it. "To Seattle." I replied. The driver just nodded and drove away. He dropped me off in the auto shop.

A young girl about 20 years old came up to me with a flirty smile. "Hey. Can I help you?" she asked. _Lust_ was coming from her. As usual, she was struck by my beauty. Bleh. "Yeah. I'm looking for a fast car." I said. She nodded and asked me to follow her. She stopped in front of a blue Jaguar XFR. "This is a fast baby." She paused to wink at me. I was disgusted by the fact that she was trying to flirt with me. "It's $70,000." she continued. I eyed the entire garage and stopped when I laid eyes on a beautiful, silver 2009 Aston Martin V8 Vantage. It screamed out Bella's name.

I walked over the car and the lady followed me. "How much for this?" I asked, pointing my thumb to the Aston Martin. She bit her lip. "Oh, that car is reserved." I looked her in the eye. I wanted this car so bad.

"Can you call whoever is in charge here?" I asked nicely. The girl nodded and ran to the office. A bald, chubby guy came out of the office and followed the girl towards me. "Good afternoon, sir." The man said. "How much for the car?" I said. The guy raised an eyebrow at me. "The car is reserved for someone else. You can choose another car." He said.

"I was wondering how much is it." I said more sternly.

"$120,000." He said politely. I really want that car so bad. "I'll give you $130,000 for it." I said. The girl was shocked. The man was now feeling pressured. He eventually gave up. "It's a deal." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a hefty amount of 1000 dollar bills. I counted it and made sure it's $121,000. I handed it to the man and he counted the bills. The man returned to me the extra 1000 dollar bill. I shook my head and said "Keep the change." With that, the man walked away and went back to the office. _Happiness_ radiating from him.

The girl stayed behind to remove the 'reserved' sign and the price. "I'm glad you bought this car. It will be really nice when you drive it." She waggled her eyebrows at me. "this guy sure is rich, I wonder if I can hook up with him." She whispered lowly. She doesn't know that I heard that because of my ultra hearing abilities.

"Oh you're mistaken." I stated. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?" she muttered. I smiled at her. "This car isn't for me. It's a gift for my girlfriend." I lied, enjoying her reaction. Shock was coming from her. Her eyes were widened. I stood there, grinning.

The man came out of the office, holding sheets of paper. "Here are the documents of the car. Enjoy." He handed me the documents and I took it. The girl gave me the keys. "Thank you. Come back again." She mumbled.

I hopped in the car. I put the documents in the glove compartment and put the keys in the ignition. I drove back to Forks. I was still in Seattle, making my way to the highway when I saw this store. I parked my new car and got out. I entered the store and eyed the fine jewellery. "Can I help you?" an old man said behind the counter. I greeted him with a smile. "I'm looking for something to give for a special someone." I grinned. The old man laughed. "Yes, yes, but first tell me how much you love her?" he asked. I didn't hesitate to answer. "I love her with my whole being." I said sheepishly. He nodded and went to the back room.

After a few minutes, he came back holding a small box. He opened it and I gasped at the beautiful necklace. It was a silver, heart-shaped locket with the inscriptions _Ti amo per sempre_. I opened the locket and found a small space to fit in a picture. "The inscription is Italian for: I love you forever" the man said. "This is perfect!" I exclaimed. "How much?" I asked the man. He thought about it for a second.

"$1100 seems to be enough. That necklace was made by my great-grandfather back in 1891." He said. I fished some bills from my pocket and handed it to him. He took the money and put it in the cash register. I placed the necklace back in the box. I went out the store and walked to my car.

I put the small box in my pocket and drove back to Forks. I went to the Cullen house again. I got out and went back to my old room. I picked up one of my many guitars and started playing.

Bella POV

Finally. The bell signalling that school was over rang. I ran to the parking lot, tripping only twice. I caught sight of my truck, but there was no sign of Jasper. I ran to my truck and got in. I put the truck on drive and made my way to La Push. Usually, it only takes me 15 minutes to drive to La Push, but today it took 20 because of the traffic.

When I caught side of the little, faded red house, Jacob got out of the front door and a wide grin crossed his face. I hopped out of my truck and Jacob enveloped me in bone-crushing bear hug. He put me down almost immediately. "Bella, you reek." He said. Then his eyes widened. "Is _he_ back?" he said with acid in his voice. "No Jake, Edward isn't back. Only his brother, Jasper." I said. Jacob nodded and we went to his garage.

"What's the leech doing here?" he grabbed a screwdriver and tossed it in the toolbox. "I asked him to stay." I said quietly. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me.

"He and I... are... we...We're kind of together..." I said cautiously. At first, Jacob didn't understand what I said, but when he absorbed the meaning, he started shaking.

"Bella, why do you keep running to monsters?" he said harshly. I tried to calm him down. "What if he leaves you like your precious Edward did?" this time, the same pain came over to me. I hugged my torso. My knees buckled under me at the sound of his name. When I'm with Jacob, he covered the hole. But when I'm with Jasper, the hole in my chest is completely gone. Jacob stopped shaking and came to kneel beside me. "Bella, I'm sorry." He pleaded. I nodded. Even though it hurt to hear _his_ name, I couldn't be mad at Jacob because he was the one who helped me heal.

"Jacob, don't apologize. I'm sorry that you don't like Jasper. I couldn't help it. I accidentally fell in love with him." I said. Jacob stood up. "Its okay, Bella. I understand." He paused. I was glad that he understands. But his next words made me guilty. "That's the problem! I always understand!" he yelled. He started shaking more violently now. "Why can't I be enough for you? I'm sorry I'm not the right kind of monster for you, Bella." I felt a twinge of guilt. He was still shaking. There was only one thing that I can do to calm him down.

"I love you, Jacob." I said and hugged him hard. It took a minute for him to hug me back. When he was calm enough I continued. "But I love you in a family way. Not the way you want me to." I said, pleading with my eyes. Jacob just looked at me. He nodded and put me down.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead. "But you have to remember that I'll always be here if you need me. I may not be your number one lover, but I'll be your number one best friend." I grinned at him. I noticed that it was getting dark. So I said my goodbye to Jacob, telling him that I have to make dinner for Charlie.

I hopped in my truck and drove back home. I was in the highway once again, when my truck door opened and closed. I screamed and stepped on the brakes. I saw Jasper there with wide eyes. He was about to say something, when I held my hand up. I took in deep breaths to calm my heart. "I told you I'll be waiting by the border" he said. I rolled my eyes at him. He sat on the passenger seat, playing with his hands. "Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I kept on driving.

"When are you planning to tell your dad about me?" I stepped on the brakes and looked at him like he has seven heads. "It's okay if you don't want to." He added. I reached for his hand. He must've thought that I didn't want to introduce him to Charlie

"Of course I want to. How about tonight?" I drove again.

"Sure." He grinned.

When we reached my block, I saw a shiny car parked in the driveway. It doesn't look like a Volvo. I sighed in relief. Thank God. "Whose car is that?" I wondered. "It's mine." Jasper said. My jaws dropped. "I bought it today while you were at school." He put a hand on my chin and I closed my mouth.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"I like it!" I exclaimed.

I parked my truck and got out. We went inside. Jasper took my bag and put it upstairs. I went to the kitchen, to get dinner started. Half an hour later, I finished cooking the food and I laid them down on the table. I went to the living room and saw Jasper watching SpongeBob. "Seriously Jasper, SpongeBob?" I asked trying to hide my amusement.

"Yeah, I like SpongeBob." He waggled his eyebrows and I laughed freely. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull in the driveway and I muttered "Oh shit." Jasper made no attempt in moving. The front door opened and closed. "Bella, whose car is in the driveway?" he said, hanging his gun. When he saw us, his eyes widened.

"Dad, this is Jasper Hale, Edward's brother." I said nervously. My dad eyed us. "Good evening, Chief Swan." Jasper said in his accent. Charlie nodded. "What brings you here?" he said politely, but with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I came to visit Bella, sir." Jasper said graciously. I stood up. Might as well get this over with. "Is he.. Are the rest here?" I know Charlie's looking for Edward. "No sir, it's just me." Jasper said.

"Jasper's sort of my boyfriend." I bit my lower lip, expecting him to yell but instead, Charlie's eyes widened. He seemed to have calmed down. I guess Jasper used his powers. I looked at Jasper who was trying hard not to laugh. Charlie nodded.

"Dinner's on the table." Charlie went to the kitchen. I sighed in relief. "Told you not to worry." Jasper said. I grinned at him. "Kids! Aren't you going to eat?" Charlie yelled from the other room. Jasper stood up and whispered into my ear "I'll be in your room." Jasper walked to the hallway and I followed. "No thank you, Chief Swan. I have something to attend to." He said politely.

"Suit yourself." Charlie mumbled. I walked Jasper to the front door. "See you tomorrow, darlin'." Jasper said loud enough for Charlie to hear. My eyes followed him as he got in his car and drove away.

I went to the kitchen and sat down. "So... you and Jasper..." Charlie said, uncomfortable with the subject. "What if he do what _Edward_ did to you" I was expecting a pang of pain to flood me, but there was none. "No dad, Jasper...is different. He won't hurt me." Charlie sighed. "It's your life." He continued eating.

I went upstairs and snuck in to my bedroom. Jasper was not yet here. I took clothes from my closet and went to the bathroom. I stripped my clothes and stepped in the shower. Beads of hot water poured on me. It felt so relaxing. After I showered, I put on my tank top, with cow designs, and the matching shorts. I brushed my teeth and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper.

I went back to my room and found Jasper lying on the bed. He eyed my outfit and let out a small laugh. "What? Renee gave this to me." I pouted. I have more embarrassing sleepwear that Renee sent me. "I think it's beautiful." He snickered. I walked over to the bed. Jasper took my wrist and pulled me down beside him.

"I have something for you." He said softly. He sat up and pulled a small box from his pocket. He handed it to me. I slowly lifted the lid and gasped at the beautiful necklace. It was a heart-shaped, silver locket with the inscription: _Ti amo per sempre_. I ran my index finger through the carved writing. "It's Italian for: I love you forever." Jasper said. It was beautiful. I opened the locket and found a small picture of jasper on the right side and a small picture of me on the left side. I closed the locket and put it back in the box. Tears were forming in my eyes.

I gave Jasper a bear hug. "It's beautiful." I cried, as the tears made its way down. I got up and put it in the small vault in my closet. I went back to the grinning Jasper on the bed. Jasper and I lay down. "What about Alice?" I blurted out.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She's your wife... and... and you're cheating on her with me." I said.

"Alice and I were divorced long ago, even before you came to Forks." He paused to look at me. "When we moved to Alaska, she went away to join the Volturi," My eyes widened, but I kept my cool by saying "Oh."

"Go to sleep!" he ordered. I admit that I was feeling sleepy, but I wanted to hear him sing. "Sing me a song first." I pleaded. He tucked me under the quilt and brushed my hair.

_I've got a feeling to stay__  
__It beats the feeling to go__  
__And I've got a feeling, so I__  
__Can know__  
__What really could have been__  
__Much more than time well spent__  
__I have a feeling that I can't let__  
__This end_

_So__  
__Let's make Champagne rain down from the sky__  
__And let's toast to the night_

_It's the time of our lives__  
__Take me for a ride__  
__And kiss me one more time__  
__'Cause even if we fall we'll be okay__  
__grab hold of your heart__  
__Let's spin the world from the light__  
__So we stay here tonight_

_We stay here tonight__  
__Spin the world from the light__  
__Can we stay here tonight__  
__Spin the world from the light_

_You've got a reason to stay__  
__I've got the hand you can hold__  
__I'm kind of feeling insane, so don't__  
__Let go_

_And as the sun goes down__  
__And all the dark's around__  
__I get the feeling me can't run home__  
__Not now_

_So__  
__Let's make Champagne rain down from the sky__  
__And let's toast to the night_

_It's the time of our lives__  
__Take me for a ride__  
__And kiss me one more time__  
__'Cause even if we fall we'll be okay__  
__grab hold of your heart__  
__Let's spin the world from the light__  
__So we stay here tonight_

_Can we stay here tonight__  
__Spin the world from the light__  
__Can we stay here tonight__  
__Spin the world from the light_

_Don't wait__  
__Everything's not okay__  
__I am slipping away__  
__Don't say goodbye__  
__Kiss me__  
__And let me know you love me__  
__Underneath the moonlight__  
__We'll look to the sky__  
__Let's toast to the night_

_x2__  
__It's the time of our lives__  
__Take me for a ride__  
__And kiss me one more time__  
__'Cause even if we fall we'll be okay__  
__Grab hold of your heart__  
__Let's spin the world from the light__  
__So we stay here tonight_

_Can we stay here tonight__  
__Spin the world from the light__  
__Can we stay here tonight__  
__Spin the world from the light_

___At the end of the song, Bella yawned. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock." She said sleepily. I didn't hesitate to answer her. "I love you more, darlin'." I said softly._

___

* * *

_

**A/N: Soooooooo? How was that for Chapter 4? You better leave me some reviews so I would write Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 5 is out. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Leave me some reviews for the sake of Pete!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I don't own any of the characters either! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Bella POV

It's been two months since Jasper first stayed with me. He helped me keep the nightmares away, for that I was truly grateful. I looked over at him, his eyes were closed. If I didn't know that he was a vampire, I could've sworn that he was sleeping. I leaned closer to him, and kissed his forehead. His eyelids fluttered open. "Mornin' beautiful." I said, mimicking (failing miserably) his accent. That was his usual greeting when I wake up in the morning.

I sat up while he laughed at my attempt to copy his accent. I did my daily morning routine: wash face, brush teeth, wear the clothes Jasper picks out for me, grab a granola bar or a pop tart, and Jasper drives me to school in his car.

"You ready to go, doll?" he opened his arms and I willingly stepped in. I sniffed a whip of his scent. He smells so good, he smells like a field of fresh flowers. "Read as I'll ever be." Though I didn't want to let go of him, I knew that I have to go to school.

The drive to school was quiet as always. When we got there, all eyes were on his car as usual. He parked on the first empty spot he found. I opened the car door and got out. Jasper waited for me by the hood of the car. He encircled an arm on my waist and was about to give me a goodbye kiss when something seemed to distract him. Jasper sniffed the air and whipped his head in the other direction. I followed his gaze and that is when I saw him. The last person I expected to see.

Across the parking lot, Edward and Alice were leaning on his shiny Volvo, glaring at us. A look of rage and fury plastered on Edward's face. I looked over at Alice but did not see any sign of anger or hurt, only shock.

I waited for the pain to hit me, the pain that Edward caused. I waited for it to strike. I thought that if I would ever see Edward again, I would totally breakdown, but the pain never came. I suddenly realized that it was Jasper who was keeping the pain away. Just a mere sight of him takes all my troubles away. With Jacob, the hole in my chest was only patched up, but with Jasper, it was like there was never a hole to start with.

Alice and Edward walked over to us. Jasper tightened his grip on my waist. They got nearer and nearer to us. When they were about a meter from me and Jasper, Jasper put me behind him. A low growl escaped from Edward's chest. "Bella." He whispered. It was so low that I almost didn't hear it.

I stuck my head from the side of Jasper's frame. Edward was still how I remembered him. Tousled hair, topaz eyes. "Jasper, what's the meaning of this?" Edward demanded. Jasper stepped up so now they were only inches apart. "Just picked up the broken pieces you left behind and mended them." Jasper said in a low, intimidating tone.

Edward snapped. Before he got to say something, Jasper cut him off. "You left her. You don't know what you did to her! You should've seen her when I first came here. You should've heard her cry in the middle of the night. You do _not_ know what you put her through!" Jasper closed his eyes and suddenly, Edward was on his knees. Both of his hands were on both sides of his face. He let out an agonizing yell. Good thing the parking lot was deserted.

"What're you doing to him?" I asked, clutching Jasper's arm. Jasper tilted his head to me. "Just showing him what he did to you?" Huh. I didn't understand, but when I absorbed what he meant, I remembered that Edward can read minds. I wonder what Jasper was picturing in his head of his.

"I... I love her!"That was all Edward managed to say, he was still on his knees, clutching his head. Jasper narrowed his eyes in a hostile way. By now, he was clearly angry. "You love her? How _dare_ you say that?" he paused, his words were leaking venom. "You love her? Edward, you left her! She was half-dead when you left her!" The sudden reminder of his leaving hit a spot on my chest, I gasped and clutched my torso. My knees buckled under me and I fell down. Before my bottom touched the pavement, Jasper's cold arms caught me. With just his touch, the pain seemed to have evaporated.

"I did it because I love her." Edward choked. He stood up slowly and dusted the dirt on his pants. In a second, Jasper grasped at Edward's collar, fury taking control of Jasper. "Love her?" he paused to laugh a humourless laugh. "Love is not supposed to hurt!" Jasper was breathing in quick gasps. I looked over at Alice who cupped her mouth and nose, trying hard not to dry sob.

"Jasper." I cried, tugging at his sleeve. I tried so hard to fight the tears from breaking out, but they managed to fall on my cheeks. Jasper looked at me and softened up. He let go of Edward's collar and cupped both sides of my face. He wiped my tears using his thumb.

"Bella." Edward whispered. "I'm back." He said softly. Jasper let go of me. "Edward." I choked.

"Yes love?" He ran to my side and enveloped me in a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder. "You left me." I cried. He ran his fingers through my hair. God, I still love Edward.

"I'm back love. I'm not leaving ever again." He cooed. He pulled away and took a step back. "Jasper," Edward started, "Thank you. Thank you for watching over her while I couldn't." Jasper was dumbfounded. "I'm back for you, Bella. I won't ever hurt you again. Nothing can come between us." He put an arm around my waist. In a quarter of a second, I was behind Jasper.

"You can't just come back here and claim her! She's not your property!" Jasper half yelled. Edward glared at Jasper, coldness visible in his eyes. "Why don't we let her choose?" Edward said confidently. Both of them turned to me. I looked at them back and forth. I looked over to Edward, he had a smug smile on his face. I turned to Jasper, his eyes pleading me to pick him.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to choose. Tears welled up in my eyes and they got all blurry. Luckily, Alice came to the rescue. She stood beside me and held my hand. "Bella, do you still love Edward?" I didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes." I said in a weak voice. I looked over to Jasper, his face tortured.

"But I love Jasper too." I added softly. Edward let out a growl. Alice nodded. "But is that enough to forget what you and Edward once had?" I don't know. Damn it! Why are things so complicated?

I don't want to hurt any of them. I feel so, so, so... horrible! I don't deserve any of these wonderful creatures. "I don't know, Alice." I said in a low voice. I didn't want to face them so I did what my instincts told me. I ran.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled behind me. I know it was pretty stupid of me to run away, knowing that they can outrun me. Edward trailed behind me in human speed. He caught up to me and matched my pace. "Bella, I love you." He said. I just ran. It felt like I've been running for hours, but I've only ran for minutes.

I got tired of running and slumped down on a tree root. I wiped the tears that were falling endlessly with the back of my hand. Edward sat beside me. "Bella, don't you love me anymore?" he said in a sad voice. I looked him in the eye, and sure enough, there was complete sadness in his eyes. "I loved you. I still do." I said. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. He breathed on my hair. "Let's go to my house." Edward said quietly. I just nodded, not caring about skipping school.

Edward scooped me up and carried me bridal style. I closed my eyes and he ran to the Cullen house in extraordinary speed. He slowed to a human pace and put me down. We were already in the Cullen driveway. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and smoothed my hair. Edward flashed me the crooked smile I loved the most. I was expecting myself to be dazzled, but now, it only has half the effect on me.

He put an arm around my waist and we walked through the front door. I scanned the room, Emmet and Rosalie were playing a game of Uno. Carlisle and Esme were on the couch. Alice was reading a fashion magazine, and Jasper. I looked at him for a while, he was...dull. He just sat there, staring on the wall. "Bella! We missed you!" Esme's soft voice boomed. She walked towards me with open arms. I smiled at her. I stepped in her arms and inhaled her scent. Esme was like the mother I never had. She always took care of everyone, unlike back home; I was the one who took care of Renee.

"Don't I get a hug too?" Carlisle asked mockingly. I grinned at him and hugged him as well. "BELLA!" Emmet's shouted, jumping up and down like a five year old. Emmet bounced to me and enveloped me in a bone-crushing bear hug. "Em... Can't... Breathe!" I choked. He put me down and grinned at me so widely. "I missed you sooo much!" He yelled. A hard smack hit him on the back of his head, it came from Rosalie. "Hello Bella" Rosalie smiled at me, usually she just ignores me, but she seems nice today and I am NOT going to let this opportunity pass by.

"Hello." I said courteously. In a second, a little pixie was in front of me, hugging my waist. I hugged her back. "Alice!" I chirped. "It's so good to see you, Bella." She pulled away and stepped back. I looked over to Jasper, who still haven't said anything.

"Hello Jasper." I smiled cautiously. He met my glance with sad eyes. He nodded his head once and stalked off to the kitchen.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before I showed up. Edward led me upstairs to his room. When we were upstairs, he kissed me full on the lips. He pulled back almost too soon. "Bella, I missed you." He exhaled. I smiled at him and went to sit on his couch. Out of the corner of her eye I saw a black guitar, standing on a guitar stand.

"Is that yours?"I asked incredulously. I never knew Edward could play the guitar. "Can I?" I asked a smile in my voice. "You play?" he asked, his lips tilting to a smile. I rolled my eyes at him " Would I borrow if I didn't know how?" I asked mockingly. He chuckled. "Good point." He handed me the guitar. I started playing.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
_

I thought about Jasper. I thought about how he opened my eyes, made me realized that there's more I can do than sulk about Edward's absence. _  
_

_I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier_

Every time I would share a kiss with Jasper, my head would get dizzy and I would feel like floating.

_Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
how that would feel  
and you made it so real _

I always wondered how Jasper kept so calm. Did it have to do something with his gift? _  
_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
opened my eyes and you made me believe  
_

Yes, Jasper made me believe that I could be happy even if he wasn't here. Jasper taught me how to love again. Though before, I never believed that I can ever fall in love again with someone else rather than Edward. But Jasper changed that.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore  
_

Jasper never kept limits. He would kiss me passionately. Unlike Edward. He always took things to the extremes but not in the point that I would get hurt.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier_

"Wow." Edward mumbled, staring at me wide eyed, mouth hanging open. "I didn't know you could sing so well." He stated. I felt the blood in my cheeks rise. Suddenly, the door opened with a bang that scared the shit out of me. I let out an ear deafening scream. "THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Emmet screamed. "Everyone downstairs thinks your good. Especially Jasper, he kept smiling through the whole song." Emmet screamed like a little girl who saw Hannah Montana, then ran downstairs.

"Emmet's got issues." I laughed and Edward joined me. "I HEARD THAT!" Emmet yelled from downstairs. That made Edward and I double our laughter.

Edward closed the door and sat beside me. He placed a hand on my cheek, and instantly my heart began to drum. He chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss.

I broke the kiss and pulled away. A flash of hurt came across Edward's face. He reached out to me, but I stepped back. "Why won't you let me touch you without pulling away?" he asked, a hint of anger shone in his voice. I thought of a reason why. And then it hit me like a tsunami. I had so many reasons to be angry and sensitive. I furrowed my brow and stared at him long and hard. "Because you left me." I said in a hoarse whisper. I kicked myself internally. I can't cry now, especially not in front of him.

"But I'm back. I'm here." He argued. I shook my head. "I will never leave you again." He said softly. The tears in my eyes suddenly got stronger and I couldn't fight them anymore, they fell freely. I hated being weak. It made me... mad! And now, I am mad! I'm angry.

Edward reached out to pull me in for a hug, but I stood up and backed away. "You destroyed me." The sanity in my voice left me. He stood there, wide eyes. "How am I to be sure that you're not going to do that again? I managed once, but will I manage if you decided to leave again? Tell me Edward!" I half-yelled, half-begged. He stood up and looked at me. He was tired and confused, but not sorry. He stood up and tried to reach me again. I backed away until my back hit the wall. He looked pissed.

"You don't understand!" I screeched. I looked in his eyes, but only saw what I saw earlier: The eyes of the familiar stranger. "Bella, I told you I'm sorry! Can't you just forget about it?" His stare was piercing.

The familiar hole in my chest seemed to open. I clutched my torso and bowed my head. "I will forget about it, if you learn to be unselfish." I said each word clearly. I looked up again. He was now gawking at me as if I have seven heads. "What the hell are you talking about?" his voice slightly rising. I know that everyone downstairs was listening to our conversation, but I couldn't care any less.

"You were selfish enough to leave me. You were selfish because you didn't think of the outcome of your actions! Edward, I almost died! I had to do stupid things, just to hallucinate and hear your voice! You don't care if I hurt or not! You're not even sorry!" I paused to let out a sob. The tears were now flowing heavier. "Hell, I couldn't eat! I couldn't sleep! And that is all because of you! Because you're selfish!" By now, I was shouting at the top of my lungs. "I was an empty shell, Edward." I gritted my teeth and spoke through them. I had to hold myself tighter, because if I let go I felt like I was going to break. "For months, I lived like that. And you know who helped me?" I smiled at the thought of Jasper. He was the one who helped me recover.

"Jasper." I whispered his name like it was something sacred and holy. My heart was now hurting more, knowing that I will never be with Jasper because of this selfish creature in front of me. "I was finally happy again. He made me realized that I didn't need you in my life. He taught me to not be dependent of you... But...but you come back and act like you have a claim on me." More tears were flowing. My voice, once again rising. "You came back here and expected me to welcome you with open arms! But I can't do that! Not with the reminder of what you did to me! I... I need time!" My knees gave out and I fell down. I hugged my knees and buried my face in them.

I wanted Jasper.

But I also want Edward.

I don't want everything to be so...so complicated!

Edward took a step towards me. He looked so broken, tormented, agonized, hurt and anguished. But what I couldn't stand was the excruciating pain that my words caused him. I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted him to understand. To ... help me make thing less complicated. "We can work this out, Bella." Distress in his voice. He looked at me with begging eyes. I wanted to hug him, and tell him that I didn't mean it. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. But a picture of Jasper smiling crossed my mind.

"I want to hug you and tell you that everything will be okay. But I can't." I cried, bowing my head once again. "Bella, we can sort things out." He whined. He was now fighting hard not to dry sob.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked the question more to myself than to him. What if I want someone else?

"Bella please, I need you." He cried. He kneeled in front of me and stared at me with the tortured mask he had on. I went back to the day he left me in the woods. I stared out the window, remembering the painful memory that he caused. I hugged my knees closer to my chest.

"I begged. You did not consider it," I paused to swallow the lump in my throat. "I cried. Yet, you didn't listen." I closed my eyes and trying so hard to control my breathing. I looked at him, like the way he looked at me when he left.

"You don't love me anymore." He stated it as a fact, not a question. I looked at him with soft eyes, trying to ease his pain with my stare. I swear to God, I didn't want to hurt Edward. I just want him to understand. "Of course I love you." I paused, thinking of the correct words that I will say next.

"But I'm not so sure if that's enough." With that, I stood up and walked around him. I bolted out of the room while wiping the tears away. I descended the stairs and was halfway down, but I stopped. At the bottom of the stairs was Jasper. His right hand resting on the banister and the other outstretched towards me. I just stared at him, not knowing what to do.

In a second, Edward was beside me, gripping my arm in a vise-like grip. I was angry and tired. And I don't need Edward to take control of me. I somehow managed to pull my arm away, and he just looked at me very sadly.

Jasper still had his arm out towards me, but I didn't take it. Instead, I pushed past him, but he still stood there with his arm out. There's no way I could take his offer. I've hurt so many people; I didn't want to hurt him more than he already is. Realizing I have no transportation, I turned to Alice.

"Alice, can you drive me home?" I asked in a tired voice. I stalked out of the house and Alice followed. We got in her yellow Porsche and she drove away from the Cullen house.

"Alice... aren't you angry with me?" I choked out. She stared at me incredulously. "What for Bella?" She stared at the road while patiently waiting for my answer. I turned away from her, looking out the window. "You're not mad that I took interest in your husband?" I asked quietly. "I understand if you do." I added hastily. "Jasper and I were long over, Bella. When I was in Volterra, I found myself taking interest in Felix." She chirped at the name of the guy. Even though I didn't know him, I didn't bother to ask about him. I was too tired to gossip over boys.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" I asked again. She laughed gaily. "Positive."

The rest of the drive home was quiet. I stared outside the window, watching the blurring figures of the trees. When we got to my house, Alice parked her car in the driveway and got out. I followed her lead.

"I'm right here if you ever want someone to talk to." Alice smiled at me. I and Alice went inside the house. She went off to sit on the couch and I followed.

Alice pulled me in for a hug and I willingly accepted. I cried on her shoulder, crying out my anger, confusion, sadness and self-esteem. "You just cry. 'Cause you've been hurt." Alice brushed my hair and I buried my face deeper in her shoulder.

I seemed to have cried for hours, because I finally got tired and no tears would come out anymore. "Alice, I love Edward." I wiped my eyes. "But I also love Jasper." Alice pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"But the question you have to ask yourself is: Who do you love more?" she said. Now I'm confused. I don't who I love more. I don't know who I should love. "I don't know Alice. I don't know." I mumbled. "Tomorrow's a Saturday, and the prom's a week away." I didn't care. I just mumbled an 'okay'.

"The principal said that the girls are supposed to wear floor-length dresses to avoid sexual harassment." She snickered. "I don't get it. What's floor-length dresses got to do with sexual harassment?" I muttered. Alice sighed. "Last year, Susan got molested because her dress was so short."

"Oh." I mumbled. My eyelids were getting heavy from all the crying. "You better get some rest. 'Cause tomorrow, you and I are going shopping!" Alice sang. I groaned. Alice carried me upstairs and laid me on the bed. "Good night." She kissed my forehead and went out. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with Charlie banging on my door. "Bells! Alice and Rosalie are here to see you?" What the hell? Alice and Rosalie? Then I remembered that Alice and I will go shopping, but I didn't know Rosalie will be coming along.

"Tell them that I'll be down in a minute." I said. I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. After I washed up, I went back to my room. I opened my closet and looked for something decent to wear. I put on a beige turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans.

I went downstairs and found Alice and Rosalie on the couch. "Hey guys," I greeted. "Let's go?" Alice and Rosalie stood up, said goodbye to Charlie and we left the house. We got in Alice's Porsche and drove to Seattle. "You going to the prom to Rosalie?" I asked, trying to make a polite conversation. Rosalie seemed awfully nice today, so I tried to be on good terms with her.

"No, just here to help both of you pick dresses." She grinned. I nodded and leaned back on the backseat.

We reached the mall, and went to different shops. Alice has bought about a dozen dresses and I still haven't chosen one.

We were in this store and Alice was trying on dresses. Rosalie was ransacking the dresses on the hanger. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw this beautiful dress. I stood up and went towards it. I fingered the expensive satin. "Alice, the dresses are supposed to be floor-length right?" I shouted. "Yeah!" she yelled from the dressing room.

"You should try that on, Bella." Rosalie came over me and picked the dress from the rack. She handed me the dress and pushed me to the dressing room.

I stripped my clothes and wore the beautiful dress. It was a beautiful, midnight blue dress. It was fit on the waist and has a sweetheart neckline. From the pelvic bone and onwards, it flowed down elegantly. It also has sparkly sequins that shine like diamonds. My skin looked paler than usual, but it glowed due to the colour of the dress. I went out the dressing room to the waiting Rosalie. When she saw me her jaws dropped. Never did Rosalie's jaw drop on a human or a vampire, and this made me blush like crazy.

"Hey guys, do you think that may—" Alice stopped short and stared at me with wide eyes. "You should totally buy that dress!" Rosalie exclaimed. Alice went to stand beside me. "It looks so good on you!" I thought about it. "Sure." I smiled and went back to the dressing room to put on my normal clothes.

I went to the cashier and reached for my wallet in my pocket, but Alice stopped me. "Nuh-uh. I'm paying." Alice said. I stared at her like she has seven heads. Alice rolled her eyes at me She took the dress from my hands and checked it out along with her dresses.

A week later, today was already prom night. I took my finals during the past week. I also haven't spoken to both Jasper and Edward for a week now. I always closed my window so they wouldn't get a chance to come near me. Edward's giving me the 'time' I need.

Earlier today, Alice told me that Edward would be picking me up. I just told her okay. I know that sooner or later, I would have to face Edward and Jasper.

It was already 4 o'clock. The prom starts at 6. I went to the bathroom to take a bath. I went back to my room and put on a robe. I didn't know what to do with my hair so I blow dried it. When it was dry, I sat in front of my dresser and started curling the ends of my hair. I managed to not burn myself, and that was a major achievement for me (since I'm the clumsiest person in the world). The result was good, I now had beautiful waves. I clipped my one side with a silver clip.

Next, I did my makeup. I put thick (but not too thick) black eyeliner to accentuate my eyes. When I was satisfied with my face, I removed the robe and got myself in my prom dress. I slipped on my 3-inch silver heels. Though the heels made me taller, the dress still touched the floor. I went to my closet and took the necklace Jasper gave it to me. I put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped at my reflection. For once in my life, I felt beautiful and I did it all by myself.

The colour of my dress made my skin look paler. My hair that was flowing in waves framed my face.

I heard the doorbell rang and Charlie must've opened it. "Bella! Your date's here!" Charlie yelled grumpily. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs to the now waiting Charlie and Edward. When I came in sight, they both gasped.

"Bella, you look... perfect." Charlie uttered. I blushed; Edward was still looking at me, mouth gaping open. Charlie looked as if he was about to cry. I gave him a goodbye hug and I and Edward went out. "Bella, you look... splendid, beautiful... you look so...perfect!" he blurted out. Edward was wearing a tailored suit. He was wearing a purple tie. "You don't look so bad yourself." I complimented. He flashed me his crooked grin. He opened the car door and I stepped in.

He went to the driver's seat and we drove to Forks high. He parked in the parking lot and we headed to the gym. "You look like a vampire." He joked. I laughed.

When we entered the gym, all eyes were on us. I saw all the girls wearing floor-length dresses like Alice had said. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were staring at us, mouths hanging open. Almost everyone was looking at us. I started to get nervous and I clutched at Edward's arm. He chuckled slightly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Jasper, staring at me wide-eyed. Edward tugged me towards them. In Alice's eyes, I saw pride.

"Bella! You look amazing!" She went to me and gave me a hug. I looked over at Jasper he was staring at me like I'm the only person in the world. We all sat down on a round table.

"Bella," Edward said softly, he sounded like he was about to cry. I looked at him wondering what's wrong. "I'm letting you go." He choked. Huh? I didn't get it at first, but when it came to me, my eyes widened.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy." With that, he stood up, and walked away. Alice also stood up and went to the dance floor. It was just me and Jasper.

"Bella," he whispered. I shuddered at the beautiful sound of my name. He got up and offered me his hand. "Why don't we ditch this rathole?" I grinned and took his hand. We went to the parking lot and got in his car.

He drove to the outskirts of Port Angeles and followed a trail. He stopped the car and got out. I followed his lead. We were in a cliff, the moon shone on us, and the stars twinkled.

"It's so beautiful here." I cried, looking around me. Jasper came to stand beside me and touched the necklace he gave me with his index finger "Just like you." He breathed.

I flung myself in his arms and kissed him passionately. He deepened the kiss by putting an arm around my waist. I locked my arms around his neck and played with the back of his head. I pulled back and sent him wave after wave of love. He smiled widely and sent me love too.

"During the time I wasn't with you, all I could think about is you. My heart yearned for you. I couldn't stop thinking of the times we were together. Bella, oh Bella. You mean every little thing to me. I can never survive without you in my life. I rather have Bella in Edward's arm than have no Bella at all. I promise you that nothing can separate us ever again.

"I loved you, darlin'. I love you. I will always love you. And no one can change that." He said in his Southern accent and he held my hands in his and intertwined our fingers. "I love you too Jasper." I said softly.

With that, we shared a passionate kiss under the pale moonlight.

At this moment, all I saw is him.

He is like the air to me.

I need him to survive.

I need him to live.

Right now, I never want anything more. I just want to be in the arms of my Major.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: okay. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story. It's my first fan fiction. You'll be reading a lot of other stories from me, in the near future.**

**Leave me some reviews for my next story! Be nice!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :) I'm writing a new story called: 'Bam! Jam! Slam!' but its not a Jasper/Bella story. Its a Jacob/Bella story.**

**Well, I hope you read it :)**

**Oh btw, I'm considering if I should make a sequel of this one. **


End file.
